A large portion of the population enjoy camping and other outdoor activities. When engaged in these activities, however, many people enjoy some of the comforts of home. This includes a table or other surface which can be used to prepare food, serve food or place various objects including Cook stoves and the like for use during outdoor activities.
Although individuals engaged in the activities enjoy such comforts of home, weight, space and collapsibility is still an important feature. If the table is not able to be folded and stored in a small area and if it is too heavy, its usefulness will be lost to campers and outdoor enthusiasts. Accordingly, what is needed is a highly collapsible/foldable lightweight table which can be folded for purposes of packing it to the outdoor area but which can be folded to form a multipurpose, useful table.